Confesiones hacia
by RosarioFairyInu
Summary: este es un pequeño One-shot sobre panterlily hacia... bueno descubranlo, comienza en un concurso de canto donde se haran diferentes confesiones


Oli espero que les guste mi historia es un pequeño One-Shot echo de mi loco cerebro que tengo, se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo una peli bueno trata sobre la declaración de Lily hacia quien pues descúbranlo.

Aclaro los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es de mi los cerebro.

* * *

**Confesiones hacia….**

Un día en Fairy Tail se hizo un concurso de canto que era conducido por dos chicas amantes de la literatura (ya se imaginaron quienes son) pues eran Levy y Lucy. A medio hora antes de comenzar con el espectáculo se publicaron los nombres de los concursantes y ellos estaban: Gajeel, Loke, Happy y Lily. Pasaron la media hora y subió al escenario una peli azul más conocida como Levy.

-Hola amigos de Fairy Tail vamos a comenzar con el primer concurso de canto- todos los miembros empezaron a aplaudir- primero comenzamos con ¡Gajeel!- Gajeel subió al escenario y Levy bajo, Gajeel se encontraba con su traje blanco y guitarra.

-Hola aquí va mi canción "Eres tú la que ilumina mi camino- sonido de guitarra-sonido de guitarra-eres tú la que me salva de los pecados-(jejeje no se me ocurrió nada haci que puso lo que se me vino a la cabeza) guitarra-tu tu tu mi bella muchacha- Levy al escuchar eso se puso muy nerviosa y mas roja que el pelo de Erza-tu mi enanaaaa"- Levy subió rápido al escenario y voto a Gajeel de una patada y continuo, a todo el público les derramo una gotita en la frente

-jejeje bueno continuamos con…-tarararara (según yo sonido de tambores XD)-Loke- Loke subió al escenario mientras que los demás daban leves aplausos menos un peli rosa.

-Hola esta canción va dedicada a la dueña de mi corazón y obviamente de mi llave Lucy-la nombrada se puso roja como un tomate- bueno comienzo "eres tan bella como una flor… eres tan especial… tu eres mi vida la dueña de mis sueños (bueno dije sueños porque en ese momento me estaba durmiendo al escribir zZzZ ), eres un ángel caído del cielo… eres tu mi ángel Lucy"- todos lo miraron con una cara diciéndoles "cállate es por tu bien". Se bajo del escenario y se dio cuenta de que era arrastrado por un peli rosa no muy feliz, al llegar afuera le tiro un puño de fuego en la cara.

-Esto es por hablar así de MI LUCE (así es señores ellos dos ya estaban juntos) acaso no pudiste catar otra canción- dijo molesto Natsu

-Eeee que te pasa es un concurso y solo se me ocurrió esa idea, dicho esto recibió otro puño, y cuando esperaba el tercero nunca llego pero en vez de eso escucho un ruido.

-Auchh suéltame Luce me duele-decía no gritaba un peli rosa quien era jalado por las orejas por una rubia de ojos chocolate

-¡No!-pues aunque no lo crean Lucy enojada es igual a dos Erzas enojadas- cuantas veces te he dicho que no le pegues a Loke- dijo molesta a rubia.

-Pero el…auchhh… ya ya Luce suéltame- dicho esto la rubia lo jalo más fuerte y se lo llevo adentro del gremio. Mientras un aliviado Loke

-Fiuuu de la que me salve… por eso dije que eras mi ángel Lucy- decía un calmado Loki

-Oye te escuche- gritaba un molesto peli rosa

-A mamacita mejor me voy al mundo de los Espíritus antes que me hagan puré de León- dicho esto desapareció en una luz.

* * *

A dentro del gremio

-Continuemos con ustedes…-otro tambor- Happy-y todos le aplaudieron

-Bueno esto va dedicado a Charle- la nombrada se volteo y lo observo con su mirada seria- aquí va "te quiero tanto tanto tanto cada día mas y mas mi gata traviesa ououo traviesa… eres la más hermosa como…mmm-se agarro la cabecita-la luna- al escuchar eso a todos se les corrió una gotita de sudor al estilo anime-y tan bella como… mmm pues-se puso a pensar- las constelaciones de los Espíritus estelares de Lucy- al decir eso unos empezaron a reír y otros se aguantaban- tu mi gata Charle"- la nombrada tenía cara de asombro, furia y sonrojada; el gato se bajo del escenario y Levy continuo

-Continuamos con PantherLily- dijo y todos aplaudieron

-Esta canción va dedicada a " alguien especial" comienzo "te quiero mucho, me encanta tenerte cerca de mí, me aceleras el corazón con solo verte, me causas que yo te desee, me agrada tu presencia, me indigna tu ausencia- Happy estaba furioso la canción era dedicada a ¡¿Charle?! O solo le parecía-Eres mi media naranja aunque no los seas naranja- a todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime – tocarte hasta qe te como- ¡¿Qué?! Pasaba en la cabeza de todos después ¡¿Comer?!- me gusta tu rico sabor…pero esta mucho mejor en jugo… mi deliciosa- ahí todos pararon bien el oído- Kiwiiiiii!" – y todos poop en el piso caídos de espalda por la declaración de Lily.

- emmm… gracias Lily- decía una peli azul conteniéndose de la risa- aquí tengo los resultados del ganador de el concurso de canto- decía enseñando un sobre cerrado- bueno como todos saben el maestro es el jurado- dijo señalando hacia arriba, todos voltearon y lo vieron luego dirigieron su mirada a Levy- el ganador es…- tarararar (tamborcito jejeje ya bueno en el próximo capítulo se dirá naa mentira sigan leyendo)- es…¡**PANTHERLILY**?!-y todos en el gremio con la mandíbula en el piso por la impresión- y tu premio será… dos raciones de ¡¿Kiwi?!- Lily con solo escuchar kiwi se lanzo y empezó a besarlo.

-¡MI ADORADO KIWI!-gritaba de felicidad el minino

Ya en la tarde Levy se acerca a maestro y pregunta

* * *

-¿maestro porqué eligió a Lily como ganador?

- pues fue una elección muy difícil hubo una razón y era- Levy estaba con sus ojos insistentes- porque el kiwi era barato- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la peli azul cayera de espaldas.

**Fin**

¡Que les pareció el hermoso final? Ya lo se dije que iba a ser de Lily no más pero no me pude resistir del Nalu

Chau dejen reviews y díganme una idea para otra historia besitos.


End file.
